


Yes To Heaven

by RealityBender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is an angel, F/M, Probably Historically Inaccurate, Victorian era, but im writing it anyways, lots of danger, most definitely a shit show, not as many hunters either, reader almost dies a lot, there isn't exactly modern protection methods, this is extremely self-indulgent, time period au, try not to die lol, you are an unreligious aristocratic woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityBender/pseuds/RealityBender
Summary: His stillness perplexed you, almost as if he was a man of marble, a statue in some grand hall for all to gaze upon.The echoes of the choir rang out around you, and the way the light fell upon this man’s face, he could be interpreted only as some holy creature, sent down to the earth from Heaven itself.





	1. Teaser Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry for how probably sloppy and historically inaccurate this might be,, I really just am a giant nerd for victorian era time-period stories and am a sucker for Castiel and didn't find anything that suited my tastes so I just decided to write this. I am a total beginner at writing fanfiction so pls forgive me
> 
> That being said, I hope u enjoy it and if u do, pls let me know in the comments because I could use the encouragement tbh

A flurry of flapping feathers startled you just as you stepped through the yawning threshold of the chapel, disrupting a handful of doves which had been roosting just overhead in the rafters. The lofty stained glass room was silent for only a few moments more, before the choir began to sing Tchaikovsky’s Hymn of The Cherubim. Their voices seemed to travel around the chapel like so many spirits, bringing goosebumps to rise on your flesh. 

It was an ethereal sort of feeling, you thought, as you slowly made your way down the central isle. At first you assumed you were the only one there, aside from the choir, but you soon noticed a lone stranger, sitting rather still on a bench off to the left side. As you neared the bench, you spared a glance toward him, thinking you might recognize him. However, as your eyes fell on his gentle features, you knew that you did not. 

He was intently focused on the choir, so much so that he hardly noticed your eyes upon him. Something about him struck you as peaceful, the way his blue eyes followed the motions of the choir director’s arm, the way his dark hair fell lightly upon his brow in an unusually unkempt way, the way his full lips were turned into what could have been a smile, but not quite. His hands rested in his lap, legs crossed the likes of a proper gentleman. 

His stillness perplexed you, almost as if he was a man of marble, a statue in some grand hall for all to gaze upon. Strange as it was, you were broken out of your reverie as the stranger finally turned his gaze on you, instead. You were so startled by the movement that you stumbled back a step, immediately stammering an apology for having been gawking at him like a fool. 

He regarded you rather strangely, an expression you couldn’t quite read. Bemusement, perhaps? Contemplation? His eyes were squinted just a bit, and brow furrowed in a peculiar way. Then, he smiled the most fond of smiles at you, that of a familiar relative or a long-departed friend, and you were silenced on the spot. The echoes of the choir rang out around you, and the way the light fell upon this man’s face, he could be interpreted only as some holy creature, sent down to the earth from Heaven itself. 

He nodded to you, and you could only nod back, before gathering up your heavy dress and turning to hurry away, heart all in a flutter, and you were sure you must’ve made such a fool of yourself then. You didn’t dare glance back to the man, though you could feel his gaze following you as you swept away out the side entrance of the chapel. You had intended to stay for the service, but after such an event you didn’t have the heart for it, and you didn't think you could go back in and face him again when he'd caught you staring at him like he was some sort of otherworldly being.

Heaven would just have to forgive you for your absence. It wasn't as if you really believed in heaven anyways. Or angels, for that matter. It was all just a grab for power and influence by the ones who called themselves holy men, right?

Right.


	2. Chapter 2

You always disliked large parties. The droves of people, most of them strangers, dancing around and laughing and indulging in drink as they wasted the night away, were of no interest to you. Rather, you preferred to stray to the more isolated corridors, listening to the distant melodies that floated down from the ballroom to the shadowy halls and found your ear. This party in particular was no different from any other. Your mother and father had insisted on throwing it, in celebration of welcoming a dear friend home from his business travels. 

You dragged your fingers along the ornately decorated wall, eyes focused on nothing in particular. You were hardly paying any attention to where you were walking, simply letting your feet carry you by instinct wherever they may. Your thoughts kept drifting back to that man you saw in the chapel. You weren’t quite sure what about him was so captivating to you, but he had occupied your thoughts often since that day. Certainly, he was handsome, but you saw many handsome men each day, as your parents felt it a necessity to thrust them your way at every given opportunity. 

Such was the life of an aristocratic daughter, of course. But no amount of handsome men could steal your thoughts so much as this, and you felt quite frustrated by the whole ordeal. He was only a man. You didn’t even know his name, or where he came from. All you could assume was that he was a religious man, having showed up for the Sunday service far earlier than necessary. Or perhaps he just enjoyed the music. 

A faint shuffling behind you broke you out of your thoughts, and you turned with a start, feeling your skin prickle at the sight of just the one you were thinking of then, as if you’d summoned him by force of will. He was walking several feet down the hall, staring out the windows at the gardens below. You were sure it was only coincidence that he happened to be attending your family’s party. After all, your parents were rather social and made many a friend for the sake of influence, so it wasn’t unlikely that he was one. 

Still, seeing him sent a strange thrill through you, as if you were indulging in some sort of lucid dream. You wondered briefly if you should approach him, but you weren’t sure it’d be the best idea, since he seemed occupied with his thoughts. However, it didn’t look like you had much choice, as he was now staring directly at you with that same odd expression on his face. You braced yourself for interaction, fiddling with the glove on your hand as he approached. 

You gave a slight curtsy and a smile that you hoped wasn’t too telling of the discomfort you were feeling. He returned a warm smile and a bow. 

“I apologize if I’ve frightened you. I was only seeking some quiet,” He began in a low, gravelly voice that somehow still managed to be soothing. At his words, you immediately straightened up and began to stumble for an apology. 

“Terribly sorry sir, if I have disrupted your peace I shall find some other corridor to occupy-” You had already begun to turn away, but he gave a gentle chuckle, which stopped you in your tracks. 

“This is your house, is it not? Shouldn’t I be the one who’s disrupting you? After all, you were here first, I only walked in behind you.” He did have a point, you supposed, and you felt silly for having reacted so instinctively. He seemed rather unfazed, however, and continued to speak.

“Unless you do not desire my company, might we share the quiet here together? I hope our previous encounter in the chapel has not led you to believe I am some sort of strange misanthrope.” He appeared apologetic then, and you decided that you’d much rather talk to him than spend all night regretting that you hadn’t. 

“Of course I wouldn’t think such things on impulse, sir. I only felt a bit foolish that we should meet by my childish habit of... I didn’t mean to- what I mean to say is, I’m sorry for staring at you the other day. Its just that you were sat alone, and I wasn’t expecting anyone to be there at that hour, and I-”

He shook his head at you and grinned, looking almost amused at your rambling, which had you abruptly ceasing your sentence with your cheeks reddening like ripe apples. Here you were, acting like a foolish young girl, embarrassing yourself before this strange man all over again. 

“It’s alright, you didn’t bother me at all. I was there to hear the choir perform. Their music is captivating, isn’t it?” His eyes seemed to be gazing at something in his memory, probably the choir that’d been performing that day. You found yourself staring at his face once again, that serene expression filling you with a familiar sense of calm, though you couldn’t place what exactly was familiar about it. 

“Might I have the privilege to know your name, sir?” You were becoming desperate to know something, anything about this man. Perhaps if you knew him, then you could stop regarding him as an anomalous entity of your waking dreams. 

“My name is Castiel Novak. And you are, miss?” He held out a hand for you, and you gave him your own gingerly as you introduced yourself.

“My name is Y/N. Forgive me, but Novak is a rather strange name isn’t it? From where do you hail?” You hadn’t ever heard a name like it before, certainly not from any English family you’d been introduced to. He raised your hand to his lips, placing a careful kiss atop it before releasing it with a smile. 

“It would be simpler to tell you from where I do not hail, I’m afraid. I’ve traveled all over the world, and have no real home that I would call my origin.” He began to walk along the corridor once again, glancing over his shoulder as if he expected you to follow, and so you did. 

"How terribly mysterious, Mr. Novak. Are you a man of business, or purely of wanderlust?" You had intended to soothe your curiosity in speaking with him, but the more you learned of him the more you sought to know.

"A little of both, I'd say. I travel because the world is fascinating to me, but my work finds its way into my travels along the way."

"And what is it that you do, sir? Surely it must be a thrilling occupation, to have work all over the world."

He hummed thoughtfully, mulling the question over before answering rather simply.

"I help people." You stared at him in wonder. What were you to make of such a vague response? So many things could be said of helping people. Perhaps he was a doctor, or a law man. 

"I get the distinct impression that you are a very private man, which does not bode well for me. Men who are reserved are most often so for reasons quite grim." He grinned at that, shrugging his shoulders. 

"It's true, but I can assure you that I mean no harm. I simply find it difficult to describe myself in great detail. I must confess, it's not a task that I'm accustomed to, since it is not often that someone asks me these things."

Just as you were about to respond, you were interrupted by the abrupt opening of a door, followed by a man drunkenly stumbling out of it with his hat in hand and a glass in the other. He looked you over with a lazy expression, not even sparing a glance at Mr. Novak. 

"Say, miss, innit a tick late to be wanderin' the halls an' talkin' to yourself?" His voice slurred unattractively as he spoke, and you scrunched your nose at the stench of alcohol radiating off of him. His remark baffled you as well, as you were obviously accompanied by another. 

"Whatever do you mean, talking to myself?" You were going to mention Mr. Novak, but the drunken man simply shrugged it off and began meandering down the hallway, muttering under his breath. You huffed with annoyance. 

"Well, I'd say he's had just about enough to drink. I swear, I will never be accustomed to having all these random strangers wandering around my home. I suppose he will have dirtied a perfectly good bedroom with whatever foul activity he was up to, as well." You shook your head and turned to walk away, with Castiel following along beside you. 

"Alcohol is certainly one of humanity's biggest downfalls. Consuming poison for the sake of pleasure hardly seems like a reasonable trade-off." His response sounded a bit far and away, as if he was more focused on his inner thoughts than the conversation at hand. You realized it must be late, and you were surely keeping him from his business within the party. He mustn't have intended to waste all his time speaking with you.

"Well, Mr. Novak, it has been a pleasure, truly, but I'm afraid I should depart to my quarters before the night is too far gone to enjoy a reasonable rest." You gave him a polite curtsy and a soft smile, sparing one last glance at his face, which was cast in a ray of white moonlight. He appeared even more like a marble sculpture then, and you wondered if he truly was for a moment, until he smiled back at you and nodded. 

"Yes, I should probably be on my way too, I won't keep you from your sleep, Y/N. It's been lovely in your company. I hope we will meet again, sometime soon?" You agreed, allowing him to kiss your hand one last time before you took your leave. As you began walking away, you turned around to look one last time at the man, but found the hallway behind you rather empty. Goodness, he must have gone off in a hurry. Then, its good that you dismissed yourself, he clearly had other matters to attend to. 

Once you'd found your way back to your bedroom and settled down to bed for the night, you fell into drowsiness more easily than usual. There, as you began to drift off to sleep, you felt safe as can be, as if you were being watched over through the night. 

You were sure it was only the familiarity of your bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"I really think an outing like this would be good for you, darling. Perhaps you'd even meet a decent man while you're at it, hm?" Your mother was giving you her signature 'You don't have a choice in this' face. You rolled your eyes, taking a dismissive sip of your tea. It was like this every other week, your parents would drag you out of the manor to attend some outing with this friend or that, always being especially pushy about meeting men. They'd been at it since your sixteenth birthday, and now you were 18 years old. As your mother would put it, you weren't getting any younger. 

This time around, they wanted you to accompany the daughter of some other family to a summer home in the country. Apparently, there were a number of influential families living in that area, all boasting proud eligible bachelors ripe for the taking. It wasn't the worst idea ever, and the daughter in question was a sweet girl which you'd had the pleasure of getting to know beforehand, so you'd agreed to go along. After all, what could be so bad about spending time amidst a more natural way of life. And without your parents hovering over your shoulder, you wouldn't feel so pressured to be thinking about husbands. 

"Yes, well, it remains to be seen whether these men you speak of are *decent* but I will do everything in my power to enjoy myself while I'm there." And thus, you began preparing for your trip. A house maid was asked to prepare a trunk for you, with a few fine dresses for different occasions. You weren't looking forward to the hours long carriage ride, so you also packed several books to occupy your time on the journey. On the day of the trip, you met in the courtyard with the girl you were meant to travel with. She was a classically beautiful young woman, close to you in age, but in your opinion much prettier. Her name was Elizabeth Thorne, daughter to a wealthy family who dealt in the business of fine furniture craftsmanship. 

"How do you do, Y/N? I'm so thankful that you'll be accompanying me to the retreat, it would've been dreadfully lonely without you, you know." The two of you hurried to the carriage, which was waiting at the far end of the courtyard near the gate. Your trunks had already been stowed away inside the carriage, and the driver opened the door to help you and Elizabeth climb inside. It was a pleasantly decorated cab with comfortable cushioned seats. There were all your books, stowed on the bench at the opposite side of the cab. You smiled with satisfaction, finding a comfortable spot to sit. 

"Well, Lizzie, I'm sure you'll already be fed up with my company by the time we arrive," You said jokingly, and the two of you giggled as the driver whipped the horses into motion. You glanced out the carriage window on your right, watching the manor disappear on the horizon, swallowed up by trees as you were whisked away. 

\------------------------

You woke with a start. You hadn't even realized you fell asleep, but a loud thud at the side of the carriage had woken you. Had you really slept through the whole trip? You peered out the window, and frowned at the sight. Nothing but trees all around. You turned to ask Elizabeth what was going on, but she wasn't there. You felt your stomach drop to the floor, and tried to keep calm. Perhaps they were only taking a bathroom break? Yes, surely that was it. 

You slowly opened the carriage door, peering outside. Judging by the absolute lack of sunlight, it must have been late. This did not ease your discomfort at the situation, nor did the fact that you couldn't see or hear anyone nearby. The drivers were nowhere in sight, and nor was Elizabeth. Perhaps getting out of the carriage wasn't the best idea, you thought, but what else were you expected to do, just sit alone in the dark and wait? No, you'd just be miserable with anxiety if you did that. You slowly stepped around the side of the carriage, swallowing heavily before you called out. 

"Elizabeth? Where is everyone? Hello?" Your voice wavered a bit as your fear began to grow. You heard no answer, nothing but the steady sound of crickets and wind in the trees, and leaves crunching under your feet. You then paused, suddenly alarmed at the lack of horse noises. Normally when the carriage was stopped, they'd be stomping and crunching on some oats or a carrot snack. You almost dreaded to turn around, but you did. 

You stared aghast at the sight before you. Both horses were sprawled on the ground, limbs bent in horrible directions and blood seeping from their necks. You choked out a scream, stumbling back and looking around frantically. Where were the drivers? Where was Elizabeth? As you were stumbling, you tripped over something like a heavy old log, landing on your rear with a grunt. You quickly went to upright yourself, but your hand met with something wet, and warm, and thick that was pooled on the forest floor around you. 

Horrified, you raised your hand to peer at it in the dark. It was hard to make out, but you could see that your palm was coated in something dark. Something red. You scrambled up and turned around, immediately finding the ones you'd been looking for. There were the drivers, or what was left of them, sprawled out on the ground. And a few feet away, Elizabeth was sat on the ground, curled up with her head in her hands. You sobbed, hurrying toward her. 

"Elizabeth! Oh, god, what's happened?! Elizabeth are you-" You stopped as she slowly raised her head, body trembling. It was then that you noticed her hands, and her beautiful yellow dress, were smeared with deep red in several places. 

"E-Elizabeth...?" You were nearly whispering now, backing away slowly. She stood then, and there was a horrible growl. You choked back another sob, unable to take your eyes off the girl before you. Her hands were wrong- something was off. You squinted, and you could see long, sharp claws where her fingernails would have been. As she turned to face you, you realized everything was wrong about her. Her face was contorted, and mouth agape, baring sharp and monstrous teeth. Her eyes were glinting yellow, and you realized then that this wasn't Elizabeth anymore. This was something, much, much worse. 

You hardly had time to process this thought before she advanced on you, lunging for you with hands outstretched. 

You screamed, a desperate, terrified scream. You could only pray that somebody, anybody would hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am deeply and truly sorry for my absolute abuse of synonyms and pretentious adjectives in this story,, can u tell im overcompensating for my lack of writing experience and the fact that i have NO idea how to write time period works hhhaaaah
> 
> Also this fic is named after this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMDJHkOUG6I

Were you dead? You didn't feel dead. Your whole body ached more than it ever had before, and you could hardly open your bleary eyes. What registered first was that you were definitely not outside anymore. You felt a soft comforter draped over you, and pillows stacked behind you to support your neck and head. You also felt the warmth of sunlight on your face. Well, this wasn't so bad.

What registered next was that Elizabeth had tried to attack you. She had tried to *kill* you. You sat upright with a start, wincing as you felt pain shooting through your spine. You were startled by a voice very near the edge of the bed, and the last one you'd expect to hear. His rough, low-spoken voice was laced with worry as he spoke. 

"You should try not to strain yourself, Y/N. You took a serious blow to the head and back, and your body is still recovering from your other injuries." Castiel? Why was he here? He hadn't been in the forest, had he? You would have seen him if he was. Maybe someone found you and brought you back to... wherever you were. You blinked several times, trying to open your eyes and peer around the room. 

It wasn't any place that you recognized. It was a small, quaintly decorated bedroom with lace curtains draped at the window, which was cracked open to let in a breeze. Outside, the afternoon raged on, a few roses swaying on the bush near the window. A bumble bee lazily drifted into the room, and then back out. 

"Wh-what happened? Where's..." He stopped you with a hushing sound, standing up to fetch a cup of tea from a tray on the other side of the room. He brought it back to you and handed it carefully down to where you were now propped up on the pillows. You took the tea thankfully, sipping as you stared at him. He gave you a gentle smile, though you could see concern written in his features. 

"Mr. Novak, what's become of Elizabeth? She was..." You weren't sure what she was, honestly. It'd be a stretch to say she wasn't human, but... she must have been terribly afflicted with something awful. "She- she killed the drivers, and the horses. I've never seen anything so gruesome in all my life..." You swallowed hard, taking another weary drink of your tea. 

"Elizabeth won't be hurting anyone from here on out, rest assured of that. What you saw, Y/N, must have been very difficult for you. But you are safe now, I promise." He spoke with sincerity, and you felt yourself relax a fraction, enough to at least finish your tea.

"Where are we then? I don't recognize this place. Heavens, it isn't your home is it, Mr. Novak? I'd hate to impose-" He shook his head, and you waited for him to explain as he took your empty tea cup and placed it on the tray with the tea pot. 

"No, if you recall I did mention that I have no home of my own. We are at your friend's retreat. I figured this was safer for you, than... well, in any case I'll be ensuring your safe recovery. You have nothing to worry about for now, except to rest and regain your strength." He absently smoothed the blanket at the edge of the bed, his eyes unfocused. Something about this irked you, perhaps his dismissive nature. And why had you been taken here, rather than back home? Surely your parents would have liked to be with you. 

"And my parents? Have they been informed of the incident? What of Elizabeth's family? And of the townspeople? If this is some sort of disease, certainly we must ensure that everyone is made aware. It's dangerous, after all..." As you spoke, Castiel's jaw tensed, and his brows furrowed, causing your irritated tone to trail off into an unsure mumble. 

"Y/N, what happened to you, what happened to Elizabeth, its not so easily explained. They won't believe it. The truth, that is." You gaped at him, incredulous. They wouldn't *believe* it? What was there to believe? There had been an attack, simple as that. Elizabeth was unwell and she could have passed whatever was ailing her to some other poor soul. He leveled his gaze on you, and any protests you'd been forming died before they ever left your lips. 

"Listen, I know this is going to be difficult to process, but I need you to try and understand me. Elizabeth is not human. Her family is not human. They are descendants of an ancient race of beasts, old as time itself. Monsters. They're known in common folk stories as Werewolves. They feed on humans, Y/N, and if they find out what has happened to their daughter, they'll come after you for vengeance." 

All of this sounded completely insane. He must have thought you were an oblivious fool, gullible to believe such things as fairytales and folklore. And what did he mean, what's happened to their daughter? What reason would they have for coming after you? 

"Respectfully, Mr. Novak, do you have any idea how absolutely absurd you sound right now? What is this of monsters and werewolves? You expect me to believe wives tales? Elizabeth is *Sick*. She needs help, before she gets anyone else sick!"

Before you could continue your rant, the door to the bedroom was opened, and in walked a man, tall as a work horse and built like one too. His hair was tied back in a haphazard ponytail, and his pointed, chiseled features struck you as rather intelligent. He gave you a careful once-over, then turned his attention to Castiel. "I take it you're giving her the unfortunate story of reality." He cast what seemed like a sympathetic smile your way, and you only frowned back at him. 

As if the room wasn't crowded enough, another man entered behind the first, this one shorter, with cropped hair that made him look hardened and dangerous. His green eyes smiled right along with his lips as he nodded at you. He looked like the type of man your mother would steer you well away from, claiming that he was surely a ruffian, and a danger to you and all of society. 

"Excuse me, but who are these strange men to enter a lady's chamber? Have you all been raised without manners?" Sure, you didn't mind so much with Castiel, but that was because he was evidently the one who'd saved you. Although, you were beginning to suspect he was completely delusional. 

Mr. Novak stood, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Y/N, these are my companions, Sam and Dean Winchester. They helped rescue you in the woods that night. You have them to thank for your life." The two men, apparently brothers, bowed to you a bit clumsily. It was immediately clear to you that these men didn't spend much time interacting with civilized people. 

"Yes, well, that's all well and dandy but I won't be persuaded to set aside the fact that you have brought me here unbeknownst to my family, after having supposedly 'rescued' me from poor Elizabeth, of whom I can only draw the most grim of conclusions as you keep saying such things as 'she won't be hurting anyone anymore' and that you've 'taken care of' her." 

The men shuffled uncomfortably before you, and the shorter of the brothers spoke up. Dean, you think. 

"Listen, miss, all you need to know is we saved you. If it weren't for us, you'd be strewn out across the forest floor like a lion's sunday dinner. Now, you are just going to have to accept that the world is not as simple as you think, there are monsters out there who will always try to hurt people, and there are people like us, that stop those monsters before they can do that."

You didn't take kindly to being scolded like a stubborn child, but the look on Mr. Novak's face said that he was regretting this conversation, and you felt yourself soften. You took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then released it slowly. As you stared out the window, you tried to find words to express your questions.

"Alright, fine. So lets say there are... monsters. Do you have proof of it? I can't believe something unless I see it with my own eyes, after all." Castiel's gaze rested on you for a moment before he came forward. He gently pulled the blankets down from your lap, revealing, to your horror, your torso clothed in only your underthings. What's worse, your stomach and legs were littered with gashes. You yelped, unbelieving that you'd gone this long sustaining such injuries and hadn't noticed. Then again, you'd been in unbearable pain since you woke up, but it'd become a bit of a dull ache at this point. 

"You'll have to trust me, Y/N. I was waiting to do this until you could see for yourself." Castiel spoke up, reaching out to rest a hand on your thigh. You jerked away instinctively, moving to cover yourself with the blankets as you were surrounded by three large men in nothing but a night dress and half-shredded stockings. You glared up at him, silently daring him to try again, but he only sighed at you.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear on it. I'm going to heal you, if you'll let me." His face was sincere, eyes gentle and hands raised in a passive stance. He didn't want to frighten you, you could see that. After hesitating for a few moments, you slowly pushed the blanket back down to reveal your battered flesh, and crossed your arms over your chest, waiting for whatever he was about to do.

He moved slowly, as if he was worried you might take off running at any sudden movement, Castiel lowered his hand once more to your thigh. He rested his palm on your skin and it was warm to the touch, pleasantly so. You were sure it should feel uncomfortable, invasive, but instead it filled you with a sense of calm. You relaxed a bit, exhaling as you felt a strange thrumming sensation washing over your skin. Your eyes met his, and then flicked down to his hand, which was surrounded by a glowing white light, much to your shock. 

Right before your eyes, your wounds started fading. One by one, the angry red gashes began to close and turn pale, until they disappeared altogether. The pain subsided along with them, and you could only sit in astonished silence and watch. Once it was done, he lifted his hand from your thigh and clasped it politely in his other one. 

"There, feel a bit better now?" He smiled weakly at you, and you turned to glance at the brothers with a face that said 'Can you believe this?' They only grinned back, evidently amused by your shock. It was nothing new for them. You met Castiel's gaze and swallowed shakily. 

"How did you do that? What- what are you, exactly?" You needed to know. No human could produce such a miracle. It seemed like he wasn't going to answer at first, but he sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm an angel, Y/N. An angel of the lord. And I was assigned to protect you."

You couldn't decide whether to laugh out loud, or start weeping on the spot. 

An angel. He was an angel.


End file.
